


Had A Bad Day

by wisherbystarlight



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let Patton Be Sad 2k20, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: --saw you wanted some prompts! can you write something with moxiety? maybe hurt/comfort but honestly just anything you’re feeling (:Patton just really needs a good cry today. Good thing his boyfriend's there to give him a shoulder to do so.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808908
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Had A Bad Day

Virgil liked to think that in close to 10 years of friendship and 5 years of dating, he’d learned most of Patton’s tells pretty well. He was observant, he knew that when Patton cleaned his glasses on his sweater he was deep in a daydream, he knew what kind of tea corresponded with what mood he was in(Chamomile for stressed, Green for frustrated, Fruit for restless, Black for content), he knew that Patton wore his Pokemon socks when he was fed up with being an adult, and he knew that replying exclusively gifs to text messages meant he was so insecure he didn’t trust his own words. But he didn’t think anyone needed to know all of that just to tell that Patton was upset as he slammed their front door closed two hours before he was supposed to be home from work, then collapsed against it and shoved his head between his knees, sobs wracking through his body.

“Patton!” Virgil cried out, vaulting over the couch and kneeling in front of him, hands flailing a little as he was unsure whether his boyfriend wanted to be touched or not, “Patton, what’s wrong? How can I help?”

Patton lunged forward, almost knocking Virgil over, and burrowed his face into Virgil’s sweatshirt as he gripped the front tightly. Virgil clung to him, leaning against the back of the couch and rubbing his back soothingly as he waited, hoping his boyfriend would calm down enough to speak. He timed his breaths carefully, just like Patton always did for him when he was overwhelmed or panicking, and ran his fingers through his curls. Finally, Patton hiccuped a bit and started speaking, “It’s so stupid.”

“Honey, no, you’re upset, you’re allowed to be upset. Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Virgil tried to console, still feeling a bit blindsided.

Patton sniffled and curled up impossibly further, “It was just the worst day ever, Virge. I got to work and saw a sign that the shelter next door is closing, and I got so worried about the animals that it threw me off the whole day, and I burnt like three batches of brownies, and then I messed up three customers’ orders and Remy had to come back from break early to help fix them, and then I couldn’t remember my mama’s snickerdoodle recipe even though I’ve never forgotten her recipes, and then I yelled at Logan when he was just trying to help me remember, and then the stupid cappuccino machine milk line broke and ruined my favorite sweater, and I got so mad that I just closed early and I’m sure everyone hates me now but I just couldn’t take it anymore.” He was crying so hard by the end that Virgil could barely understand him. 

He continued to rub his back and pull his fingers through his hair as he tried to process everything, “That sounds really, really shitty.” Patton startled and giggled a bit at the curse, swatting at Virgil’s shoulder weakly. Virgil smiled and pulled Patton even closer, “Well it’s true, Pat. That all sounds like it really sucked. But I’m absolutely positive that no one hates you. You’re allowed to have a really terrible day. You’re allowed to get mad sometimes. And honestly, the fact that this all started because you just care so damn much is so you it’s not even funny. Let’s order food, whatever you want, crack a bottle of wine, and I’ll put every blanket we own on the bed. We’ll set up my laptop and watch stupid mindless stuff on Youtube. It’ll be just like post-finals-week in college. Ok?”

Patton was quiet for long enough that Virgil was about to speak up again and apologize for being so pushy, but then he picked his head up with a tentative smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes and nodded, “That sounds like the best idea ever. You’re the best.” He pressed an earnest kiss to Virgil’s cheek, which set his face aflame just like it always did. “Can we watch John Mulaney? So it’s just like college?”

“Of course, Pat,” Virgil assured, pulling his list of their favorite takeout restaurants up on his phone for Patton to choose from. He was pretty sure they’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wisherbystarlight over on tumblr too, feel free to come on over and prompt me or yell about the bois


End file.
